Once Upon a Happier Time
by shortiegotpwndXD
Summary: KanameOC. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. Kaname Kuran has a crush on a little human girl living next door, the one girl he can never get.
1. Chapter 1

Writing a new story! Woot! (yes, I know that the others arent done! Anyways...) Tell me what you think okay?

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet"_

-Juliet Capulet, _Romeo and Juliet_

The two large and very old houses were separated by only a tall hedge and some very tall and old trees. The yards behind the houses were very different. One had green grasses and was a garden of mystical magnificence, or enchanting smells and alluring flowers. It was very much as enchanting as a magical forest would have been. The other yard was one of no life, apart from the small boy who played within. The grass, if it could still be called that was yellow and dry. The bushes and plant life was dried, lifeless severely unpleasant. The only thing was a rose bush by the hedge separating the two yards that was still living. It was green and had two dozen bright red roses blooming.

On such an afternoon, both the yards were lit only by the soft sunlight that was peeking through the branches of the tall trees. It was almost autumn and the soft breeze made a wondeful noise as it embraced the leaves of the trees. A young Kaname Kuran hid amongst the hedges, very careful not to be noticed. His mother had warned him again and again.

"Don't go to the other house, don't let them see you, for if they do, they will not show you mercy," Juri had said this over and over again.

Generally, Kaname had abided by his mother's rules, but ever since he had first caught sight of a little girl being carried into the house a couple of months ago, Kaname had been engrossed with curiousity. He became consumed with trying to meet this girl for he had never in his life seen another child before. Today, she was playing on the swings. Kaname watched as she swung back and forth, back and forth, her golden brown curls swinging behind her.

The girl had a very pretty face. She was still young, with large blue eyes that sparkled in the right light. She couldn't have been older than five. She swung higher and higher on the swing. The girl was going too high. She turned over, looked right to where he was hiding. She'd seen him, a pair of deep red eyes, watching her. Kaname stared wide eyes as her grip from the swing ceased to hold.

"Ooh! Whoa!" She said in surprise as she was thrown off the swing.

Kaname scowled. Why did she have to be so innocent and defenseless? She was bound to end up hurt. Kaname knew he would regret it but ran through the bush. The girl braced herself for the impact of the fall. She was ready for it, but it never came. Opening her large blue eyes she gazed up innocently at Kaname, who had her in his arms. She looked surprised for a moment, then scared as she suddenly jumped out of his arms.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered, shooting a quick glance at the back door. "They're just inside! If they see you they'll kill you!"

Kaname gaped at her in silence. This was not how he'd imagined their first meeting to go. The girl pushed him to the hedge with her tiny little hands. She hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said 'kill' him. When she gotten him to the hedge, she stopped for a moment to take another peek at the door.

"You're one of them aren't you?" she asked.

Kaname looked down at her. "How do you know?"

"I can sense it. You look and smell and feel different," she said.

There were footsteps getting louder and louder. Surely they'd heard her yell out when she was about to fall. The girl gasped.

"They're coming! You have to go! Please!" She said as Kaname slid through the hedge. "Thank you, for catching me."

"What's your name?" Kaname asked.

"Miyako" She replied as the door swung opened.

Kaname sat with his back to the hedge as he heard voices on the other side.

"Yes mama?" Miyako said. "Nothing happened, I'm fine."

"Alright," Miyako replied, after her mother had said something. There was the closing of a door. when Kaname looked over Miyako was no longer on her swing.

So? What do you think? A story about a girl who was once in Kaname Kuran's life (when he was a kid, which we can safely assume was a LOOONG time ago). Haha. Leave me a msg 'kay? (It makes me feel special when you leave me a message) :)

PS: I don't own Vampire Knight :)

And sorry bout the spelling/grammar. I don't edit my work.


	2. Chapter 2

_When the moon is no longer the soft, ivory it once was, when it turns the colour of a deep, blood red, they as extremely beautiful humans will come out. They are disguised monsters, they have no mercy, stay away from them..._

Kaname leaned against his window, hiding behind the heavy scarlet drapery. It was raining outside. He listened to the rain drops tapping against the window. It was twilight, through the rain, he could see the side of her house. Kaname sighed. He pictured the little girl in his mind. It was hardly easy to forget her. He could see perfectly clearly, her rosy cheeks, her large blue eyes. He had yet to see her face when she smiled.

A light flickered on across in the other house. Kaname's eyes flicked over to the balcony on the third floor, the room directly across from his. He couldn't see past the curtains but there was a small light peeking through the cracks. He turned his attention from the window and stared absent mindedly at the swing that was moving slightly from the force of the wind. The curtains flickered.

Kaname saw Miyako, sitting on a large velvet armchair, legs crossed and a large leather volume in her lap. She looked very concentrated. Kaname looked closer, his eyesight had never before failed him. He recognized the deep red colour of the book, of course she would be reading that book...after all, her family, all her friends they... but then, why did she worry for him? She knew what he was, but she didn't show any hatred, or in fact any fear towards him...

Miyako looked up from her book. Kaname flushed as she looked straight at him. He stared back determinately and after a while, she went back to her book. Kaname sat and watched as she read her book, she would occasionally look up and see if he was still there and then go back to reading. Every time she looked at him, Kaname was stare back and wonder why she didn't look scared, or angry. Maybe she thought that the walls separating them made her safe? She seemed to be smarter than that. But he would never hurt her. And as long as he was there, no one else would dare try and hurt her.

Kaname's attention flickered for a couple moments. Turning back to the window, he saw through the crack of the curtains, Miyako. She was smiling this time. She looked happy. It was the first time ever that Kaname had seen her do that. He smiled to, feeling her contagious, positive energy. Upon a second glance, the smile slid right off his face. She was being embraced by another boy. This one looked too young to be her father and too different to be her brother. But they were hugging. Then it dawned on him.

It was him that she was smiling for. It was because of that stupid little boy, that she was unafraid. It was because of this weak, useless boy that she was scared for him. She didn't need Kaname's protection, because of this boy. Kaname watched angrily as the boy who was quiet a bit older (he looked Kaname's age) picked her up, and spun her around. He hoisted her up onto his shoulders, and just then, saw Kaname. The boy gave him such a nasty look, filled with nothing but hatred that Kaname couldn't help but cringe away.

-

The night's rain had left rain drops all over both the back yards. Miyako had never been partial to getting her shoes wet and therefore had spent the morning admiring the state of her backyard. She was so innocent and unassuming that she did not notice Kaname who had jumped the hedge to land beside her. He knew for a fact that she was alone because he had earlier witnessed both her parents and that wretched boy leave the premises.

"Who was that boy?" Kaname asked.

Miyako jumped, letting out a little squeak. She looked at him. The look from her made him feel guilty for saying that so harshly. Miyako didn't mind. Instead, she plucked a rose and handed it to him. Kaname took it, and immediately the rose withered in his hands. Miyako gasped in surprise. That, she had never witnessed before.

"That boy," she replied. "The one from last night?"

Kaname cringed but nodded. Miyako took the rose back, and this time, to his surprise, it sprunge back to life. She replied as he gaped at the rose in her hands. "That boy is Ryousuke. Mama and papa said that I have to be nice to him, because one day, he'll be my husband."

Kaname growled he was half glad that he gave the flower back, it would have desinigrated in his hand right then. Husband. What did he do to deserve her? Kaname turned to leave. He was held back by a pair of tiny hands. They were so warm, Kaname jumped.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Miyako asked looking up at him.

Kaname shook her hands off. "I shouldn't be here."

**M'kay, I thought that I'd update something :) (especially since I COMPLETELY forgot about Fanfiction) ^-^" But anyways, enjoy! :)**

PS: I don't own Vampire Knight :)

And sorry bout the spelling/grammar. I don't edit my work.


End file.
